


A Robin's Egg Blue

by sleeperswake



Series: Forever and A Day [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Conquering Fear, Family, Father/Daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperswake/pseuds/sleeperswake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion story to Forever and A Day. All Loki's daughter wants is to be just like her father-Frost Giant and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robin's Egg Blue

May 4th, 2093

Loki ducked behind a pillar in the main hall of the palace with his footsteps barely making a sound as he looked around in relief.

His daughter had been following him around all day, and while it was endearing, it had gotten to the point where she would cling onto his leg until she got get his attention.

Contrary to popular belief, Loki wasn't a stone cold father who left most of the work to Darcy. All of Asgard was convinced that he would raise terrifying sorcerers to rival his own powers, but for now, a nine year old half-Jotun and a toddler were the least of their concerns.

"DAD!" A little girl's voice echoed, followed by the quick patter of feet darting from side to side.

"Have you seen my father?" She asked a guard, who shook his head. With an exasperated groan, she continued to look around, and Loki could feel the beginning of a humanoid spell seeping into the main hall. He could counter it with ease, but where would the fun be in that?

"Eira, do you need something?" Loki froze at the sound of his own mother's concerning voice and he could hear the ruffle of her gown sweeping Eira in for a hug.

"I'm looking for father," Eira supplied, with an arm outstretched trying to use magic. She was currently in her Asgardian form, with her black hair tied into a loose pony tail—something she just learned from her mother and consistently showing off by swishing her head back and forth.

"Hmmm, I think I saw him somewhere around here. Shall we look?" Taking her granddaughters hand, Frigga guided her around, purposefully avoiding Loki's pillar until she came to a halt.

"I might have to punish your father if he doesn't make it to dinner on time," Frigga said as Eira looked at her grandmother in amusement.

"But father can't be punished!"

"Why not?" Frigga asked, causing Eira to purse her lips in contemplation.

"Because he's the most powerful man in all the nine realms!" She stretched her arms as wide as they could go for emphasis. "Well, maybe besides grandpa, but father is the most _feared_."

Frigga laughed, wondering what types of stories Loki was telling to his child. She patted her on the head and leaned down to whisper into her ear conspiringly, "But there's someone else who has even more power than your grandpa."

Green eyes widening, Eira let out a gasp. "Who?!"

"Me," Frigga said with a grin. Eira frowned in disappointment and crossed her arms.

"What can you do that father can't?"

"I can punish him. And I've done the same to your Uncle Thor. Both of them, actually. They were the rowdiest children ever—almost as much as your cousin Garik, but thank goodness Thor had some daughters too. Did I ever tell you the story of when they broke one of my vases? It was my favorite one, and it was an accident, but you know your Uncle Thor. He said a small comment on your father's choice in attire, and—"

"That's enough, mother," Loki chided, stepping from the shadows of his pillar with a scowl on his face.

"Hello, son," Frigga said, brushing her skirts with an innocent smile that didn't go unnoticed by him. Eira squealed and ran towards him, firmly latching herself onto his leg.

"I  _knew_ it," She said in success and let go of his leg to show him her hands.

"I felt you, but I didn't really know how until I did!"

"That's very good," He replied, taking her hand as she bounced along the marble floors. From the corner of his eye, he saw Frigga smile and disappear into another room.

"And I created a flame today! Mom told me to be careful, but it's so. Much. Fun. I found a candle and I burned it until it was all liquid-y. Do you think I can make ice now?"

Loki shifted uncomfortably, knowing that his daughter was progressing quickly. Even though she is technically half mortal, her magic was progressing at a fast rate. Darcy made sure that Eira knew her true blood was Jotunn, and Eira couldn't be happier with the idea ever since she visited Jotunheim.

" _Can you turn blue?"_  She had asked him the day she got back with Darcy, and he merely replied with a taut "Yes."

" _Will you turn blue?"_ Was her next question, and he couldn't say no to his daughter, especially after Darcy's firm instruction that her children should grow up seeing Jotuns as normal people.

He was more settled with the idea since Asgard's alliance with Jotunheim, but the thought still unnerved him, especially since he still got looks from the court. Thousands of years couldn't be erased, and he knew that very well, so he took Eira into her room one day and showed her.

Her response was expected—A lot of squealing and poking, and he quickly reverted back to his Asgardian form with a pout from Eira after he showed her that he could form ice spears with his hands.

"Maybe," he offered, not wanting to crush her spirit. Eira glowed with happiness, proud to show her father that she could do magic too. She tugged him along to her room, eager to try it out.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, closing her eyes and jumping onto her bed.

Loki shut the door uncomfortably and looked around at the scattered toys strewn about, and the various books that she had collected over the years. He saw one that was currently open, showing a Frost Giant slaying a beast.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned, taking a closer look and realized it was a children's book. It was written in All-tongue.

She stopped jumping and peered down to see. "Oh, mom gave that to me. It's my new favorite story."

"Ah…" Loki said, flipping through the pages that showcased the Jotun's greatest accomplishments and heroes.

"In that story, he uses a sword made of ice that was crafted from this powerful sorcerer. Have you ever done that?"

"I prefer daggers," Loki answered, setting the book down on the rarely used desk that was in the corner of her room.

Eira was now on the floor, sitting cross legged. "How do I turn blue? I think that's the first step in making ice."

Sighing, knowing that there was no way around and it was inevitable anyway, Loki situated himself on the floor across from her.

"It's instinctual, but it helps if you have contact with an object or person first," he explained, gauging her reaction. Eira nodded fervently, looking around for a piece of parchment and quill.

"Object or person…" She muttered, jotting it down in her messy handwriting. "Got it."

He smiled to himself as he further explained that the temperature was going to feel very different and that it was completely normal. Eira continued to write as she moved from sitting to her stomach, legs poised in the air and feet kicking back and forth.

"It might be a bit different since you're half, but I think you understand. Are you ready?" She threw the parchment onto her bed and responded with an earnest yes as Loki stood up and closed his eyes, letting the blue dance across his skin until it covered his entire body.

Eira looked up in amazement and quietly observed. Loki let his palm face hers as he bent down. "Put your hand on mine," he instructed quietly, holding his breath. Eira extended a shaky arm and pressed it against her father's with a gasp at the coldness, but excitement brewed within her.

Immediately, her own skin began to turn a robin's egg blue and she breathed out a sigh of what seemed like relief.

"I feel…Free," she whispered as she released her hand from her father's. Running to the mirror, she let out a yelp of joy and jumped up and down. Loki stood by, taking in his daughter's appearance. The markings along her face and body were much more subtle than his own, but still prevalent, and her eyes were not the same deep blood red, but she retained her shocking green.

Twirling in front of the mirror, she began to laugh. "I'm so pretty!"

With a wry smile, he replied with a, "Yes, you are."

"How do I make ice?" She asked suddenly, flexing her arms. "My magic feels different. Like a whole new world just opened up. Can I still use the same spells as before?"

Loki nodded. "You can, but other elemental spells like fire will be more difficult. Conversely, spells with an affinity towards ice will become easier."

"Awesome," she said, attempting to create something, but only puffs of smoke shot out from her hands.

"Watch me first," Loki instructed, letting the spear of ice envelop his arm and trail down to his hand. With a small clench of the fist, the ice shattered instantly, scattering itself across the floor. "You have to channel all your energy through your arm."

Feet placed together, Eira took a deep breath. Step one: Become a Frost Giant. Check. Step two: Make ice.

She felt the thread of magic that she often reached for and clung to it, letting the strange new sensation fill her. It began to get colder along her shoulder blade and then a small thin layer of ice started to form by her elbow. Gasping in exhilaration, the ice shattered before it could get to her wrist and she let out a grunt of frustration.

"So close," she whined and fell backwards onto her bed in defeat. Loki joined her and smiled as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"You'll get it," he promised. She shrugged his hand off and stood back up, looking in the mirror with determination.

"I'm trying again," she announced and lifted her arms.


End file.
